


La primera palabra de Loki

by kasomicu



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasomicu/pseuds/kasomicu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor adoraba a su hermano, y fue una grata sorpresa cuando él dijo su primera palabra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La primera palabra de Loki

**Author's Note:**

> En esta ocasión les traigo este drabble con mucho amor fraternal.
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a una adaptación de Marvel de los dioses nórdicos, lo demás juntamente con las modificaciones sí es de mi autoría.

Frigga acomodó al bebé en su cuna, luego de haberle cantado hasta que pudiese conciliar el sueño. Su otro hijo intentaba meter la mano en la cuna, pero era muy pequeño como para alcanzarlo, la mujer sonrió y acarició la melena rubia de su hijo mayor.

—Thor, debes dejar a tu hermanito descansar —dijo Frigga, tomando de la mano al aludido y dirigiéndose al corredor.

—¿Pero luego podremos jugar, no? —preguntó ilusionado el rubio con una sonrisa que mostraba cómo se había caído uno de sus dientes de leche.

—Sí, luego podrás jugar todo lo que quieras con Loki, amor. Solo que con cuidado, él es aún muy chiquito para juegos bruscos. Tu deber es protegerlo —mencionó con seriedad la mujer.

—Yo lo protegeré, mami. Siempre.

…

El pequeño Loki sonreía, mostrando sus encías para luego meterse la mano embarrada de comida a la boca. 

—Al menos estás comiendo —comentó Thor, limpiando los residuos de comida que ensuciaban el rostro regordete del infante.

—Gah dubi —le respondía Loki, como si entendiera lo que Thor le decía.

—¿Sí, y qué más te dijo? —siguió el juego el rubio, el moreno sonrió más, haciendo que sus ojos verdes resaltasen como esmeraldas.

—Bada bada bibi buh —balbuceó Loki, metiéndose de nuevo la mano a la boca, desparramando puré por doquier y manchándose de nuevo la cara. 

—Loki, ay —suspiró apesadumbrado el pequeño Thor, sopesando la idea de limpiarlo de nuevo o esperar a que termine de comer para lavarlo, decantándose por la segunda opción al verlo.

—Doh —soltó Loki y Thor se giró—. Foh. Foh.

—¿Quieres intentar decirme algo? —preguntó Thor emocionado—. ¡Mamá, Loki quiere decir su primera palabra!

Frigga llegó a la cocina y limpió a Loki. —No lo presiones, cariño. Él hablará cuando esté listo, aún es muy pronto.

—Forr —dijo Loki, sin balbucear, y con su pequeño entrecejo fruncido, demostrando una determinación no propia en un infante.

Frigga lo miró sorprendida y sonrió, Thor hizo lo mismo, no creyendo lo oído.

—¿Dijo lo que creo que dijo, mami? 

—Creo que sí. —Sujetó al bebé pero este movía las manitos en dirección a Thor.

—Forr, Forr —llamaba Loki, Frigga puso al pequeño en el suelo y el rubio lo sujetó con dificultad, abrazándolo y recibiendo besos babosos en remuneración.

Frigga se sintió orgullosa, pensando que sería difícil que ambos se separasen de grandes.


End file.
